


Guess Who

by OliviaAdams



Series: Souvenirs [1]
Category: Chris Evans Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: #actor fic, #actorfic, Disneyland, Dole Whip, F/M, Fluff, POV Female Character, POV First Person, alcohol use, chris evans - Freeform, cursing, say my name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaAdams/pseuds/OliviaAdams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Evans wages a date with you, on a guessing game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Disneyland was bustling with families, college kids and love birds. Brilliant sunshine peeked out from behind the partly cloudy sky and a cool breeze helped to ease the temperature down to what I would call, “perfect”. I had taken a break from rides and princesses, to stretch out in the grass near the Walt and Mickey statue.   
  
I’m quite sure that I looked odd, reading… in Disneyland. I didn’t care. This trip was for me and no one else. No significant other to coordinate ride preferences with, no rider/baby swap to orchestrate, no group of friends to attempt to herd like cats. Just me. I would ride what I wanted to ride, when I wanted to ride. I would eat what I wanted, when I wanted. I would rest when and where I wanted. I would read _The Iliad_ , in the grass, if I wanted to.  
  
Not that I hated the idea of family or group trips to Disney. In fact, I had done multiple such trips. I simply needed _this_ trip, for me. I needed time to myself, to be carefree and have no one else’s needs to tend to. This was _my_ vacation.  
  
My back was warming in the sun, making me realize just how long I had been laying there reading _._ I had been in the shade of a small tree when I first opened my book. Now, beads of sweat gathered at my hair line. It was time to get something to drink and head to Space Mountain to make use of my 1:15 Fast Pass.

I stood slowly, stretching my limbs and brushing blades of grass from my legs. A group of frat boys burst into laughter nearby startling me before they strode off up Main Street. I stared past them to the Cone Shop, contemplating an ice-cream or a lemonade. Maybe both.  
  
…  
  
Lemonade was exactly what I needed. Perfectly sweet, perfectly sour, ice cold and refreshing. It took will power to not drain half of my lemonade in one draw, as I sunk into chair at a small café table. I took out my map and cell phone, attempting to form some part of a plan for the rest of the day.   
  
“Excuse me, is this seat open?” A young woman, near my age, was standing behind the chair opposite from me.  
  
“It is! Feel free to take it away.” I smiled, eager to have a conversation with someone.   
  
“Oh, actually, I meant… could we share the table?” She looked around at the patio. “There’s no other seats available and I figured if you were another single lady traveler, we could ward off the hordes of frat boys together.”  
  
I laughed so hard it forced my body upright. I had a feeling that this conversation was going to be fun.  
  
“Well in that case, yes, please!” I gestured toward the empty chair. “Strength in numbers.”  
  
“That seems to be _their_ motto, anyway.” She nodded towards the newest group of boys passing by the Cone Shop.  
  
“It does,” I agreed, laughing again. “My name is  <y/n>.”  
  
“Emily,” she extended her had for a friendly shake.  
  
“Have the boys been kind to you, Emily?” I stifled a giggle.  
  
“A little too kind, <y/n>.”   
  
We fell easily into conversation. Emily was on a similar trip as my own. A time to herself, after her most recent breakup. Her two kids were staying with their father. We were kindred spirits and quickly made plans for that evening, to meet for drinks at Ariel’s Grotto.  
  
“Well _those_ boys don’t look like… _boys_ ,” I motioned with my head toward a group of three exceptionally muscled men, striding down Main Street. Emily craned her neck around to look.  
  
“Well, _they_ could definitely be kind to me and I wouldn’t mind one single bit,” Emily giggled.  
  
“Aaaaaagreed,” I breathed as they neared. The pecs on these guys were enough to make a girl drool. Not to mention their abs and biceps, highlighted by tight t-shirts. They strode with confidence and ease, until one of them spotted Mary Poppins approaching. His eyes grew wide as he grabbed at the man to his right, nearly smacking the poor man’s chest.   
  
“Chris!” The man-handled-man chuckled. “Contain yourself, there are ladies present.” He winked toward Emily and myself. ‘Chris’ cleared his throat, tipped his navy baseball cap like a cowboy hat and growled out a “ladies”.   
  
Emily and I erupted in a fit of giggles, very unbecoming of ‘ladies’ our age. People must have thought we were college freshman, the way we were fawning over those men.  
  
The men continued there walk past our table, laughing and poking fun at their friend Chris. He seemed genuinely carefree about his Mary Poppins moment, which I found endearing. At the last moment, Chris caught my eyes in a look that bore through me. I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I smiled and looked down. That beard… those eyes. I wasn’t even noticing the muscles anymore.  
  
As soon as Chris has passed my side, I turned to peek at him from behind. His jeans did as much for his ass, as his shirt did for his chest.  
  
“Oh sweet Jesus,” I cried out, throwing myself back into my seat. I looked up at Emily to see her response was the same as mine. I took another look, catching the man-handled-man looking back at us. I whipped back around, knowing my face was even redder than before. Emily and I burst out laughing all over again. I couldn’t help but steal one more look, this time catching the third man in the group looking back at us. Emily roared in laughter, tears falling down her face.  
  
“Mr. Mary Poppins keeps looking back,” she wheezed out between breaths, only to dissolve into giggles again. “He’s looked back at least 6 times!” She wrapped her arms around herself, holding her sides as she laughed harder. “Please,” she gasped, “please catch his look just once. Put him out of his misery!” Emily nearly fell out of her chair in her fit.  
  
I turned once more, slowly this time. Chris was walking backwards, a small smile on his face. That smile beamed at the sight of me finding his eyes once more. I didn’t think I could blush any more at this point, but I did. I didn’t think Emily could laugh any harder at this point, but the sight of my blushed cheeks pushed her over the edge and she began to snort between laughs.

…  
  
It took nearly 30 minutes and a second round of lemonades to get Emily and I back to somewhat normal. Our conversation was still punctuated with snorts and giggles as we exchanged numbers and wished each other luck in seeing the Frat Men again.  
  
I began my stroll to Tomorrow Land light on my feet, despite knowing I was now late for my Fast Pass. _No matter,_ I thought to myself. _That was way too much fun._ Spying Red Rockett’s Pizza Port, I paused to consider an early lunch.   
  
The light tap on my shoulder made me jump and turn completely around, to face the shoulder tapper. It was the man-handled-man, smiling confidently down at me. I hadn’t realized how tall the men were, when they strode past our table.  
  
“Hey, there! Sorry!” He smiled. This man was painfully good looking. “Um… so, I couldn’t help but notice you back there.” He motioned towards the general direction of Main Street.  
  
“HA! Oh, that?” I snorted and immediately covered my mouth in embarrassment.   
  
Man-handled-man let out a loud laugh then trained his eyes on mine with an intent that made me uneasy.  
  
“Yes… that. My name is Mike.” He held out his hand.  
  
“Hi, Mike. I’m…”  
  
“Nope!” Mike retracted his hand and held both up, palms facing me. “Don’t tell me. I want to guess!”  
  
“You want to _guess_ my name?” I laughed in disbelief.  
  
“I do. Under one condition.” He spread his feet apart and crossed his arms over his puffed out chest.  
  
“Oh?” I lifted an eyebrow.  
  
“If I can guess your name, in three tries or less, then you’ll go to dinner tonight with our Mary Poppins fan over there.” He eyed the remainder of his handsome trio, leaning against a railing nearby.  
  
“Sure… why not?” _I have nothing to lose, right?_   
  
“OK! Well…” he scratched his chin dramatically, then shot out each name rapid fire. “Becca, Jennifer or Amber?”   
  
“OH! Oh…. No… not even close.” I was simultaneously amused and disappointed in my lack of a dinner date.  
  
“Shit. Ok. Well… it was worth a shot. Thank you!” Man handled man turned on his heel and sauntered back to his friends.  
  
_What in the world?! Emily is going to get a kick out of this!_ I was pulling my phone out of my jeans to text my new found friend, when another tap on the shoulder sent me jumping. Again.  
  
“You are _jumpy_!” The third Frat Man laughed at me.  
  
“Oh!” I exclaimed, slipping my phone into my back pocket. “Are you here to try the name game too?”  
  
“I am!” He boasted.  
  
“Same deal? A date with Mr. Mary Poppins?” An embarrassing heady giggle escape as I eyed ‘Chris’ at the railing.  
  
“Oh most definitely… but I’m going to guess it _right_.” _There_ was that frat boy confidence! Third man let each name roll out of his mouth slowly. “Brittany… Jessica… Nicole…”   
  
I leaned back to the railing behind me with one elbow and shook my head slowly.  
  
“Well… fuck. Chris is on his own then.” Third man returned to his friends, dejected over his loss.

I turned to face the railing, whipping my phone back out. Emily _had_ to hear about this. I was nearly through with my story when I saw Mr. Mary Poppins himself, from the corner of my eye.  
  
“Hey…” he lifted his hand in a mock surrendering wave. “I’m sorry about those guys.” His eyebrows danced with each word and his mouth curled up into an apologetic smile.  
  
“Oh no, no they were fine.” I smiled back, slowly putting away my phone. _Is he going to yell random names at me too?_  
  
“It’s just…” he rubbed his hand up and down his opposite forearm, letting it come to rest holding his elbow. “I actually saw you earlier…. Before the Cone Shop.” He dropped his head, stuffed his hands in his pockets and peeked up through his hat brim.

It hit me like a ton of bricks. Those eyes, those expressive brows, that beard, those full lips… that was Chris fucking Evans!  



	2. Chapter 2

“You… saw me… earlier?” I swallowed hard. I was not nervous until this very moment. All my mock confidence floated away when he smiled in response to my question.  
  
“Yeah, I saw you on the grass… reading.” He shook his head at the memory. “I mean… reading? At Disneyland? I just… I knew I had to meet the girl, who was reading on the grass, in freaking Disneyland.”  
  
The heat returned to my cheeks. _Is this guy for real!?_  
  
“So… you sent your friends over, to guess my name?”

“Yes. Well, no. Yeah… sort of. They were trying to be nice. Really, they’re great guys, I swear!”

“Oh I believe you.” I smiled.  
  
“So, can I offer up the same deal? Dinner, tonight, if I can guess your name?” His eyes were eager for an answer.  
  
“At this point, you can call me whatever you want.” I teased.  
  
“Oh no, no it has to be your actual name. Otherwise, where is the fun in that?”   
  
“Well fine then!” I teased.   
  
“Is your name Alicia?” Chris cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Haha… no. You boys are all over the place with these namse!”  
  
“Not Alicia… hmmmm.” Chris rubbed his mouth in thought. “Rebecca?”  
  
I felt my face fall. “No… you’re friend already guessed Becca.”  
  
“He did!?” Chris shot a look at his friends. “Well, that was a wasted guess… I won’t be doing that again!”  
  
Butterflies were aflight in my stomach. I was preparing myself for another wrong guess and for Chris Evans to walk away from me.  
  
“I’d like to amend my deal.” A smile crept across his mouth.  
  
“Amend your deal? You want more guesses?” I snorted.  
  
“No. I still want just the one last guess. But, I’m not going to waste it.” Chris was rubbing his hands together now, clearly excited for this amendment to our deal. “I want to get to know you first. Then I’ll have a better idea of your name.”  
  
“How do you propose we do that?”  
  
“Well, first I’m going to take you on Space Mountain and see how you handle that. Then we’ll go from there.” He reminded me of an excited puppy, his entire body was animated with delight at his own idea. “I bet I’ll have your name figured out before the fireworks start.”

“The _fireworks_!?” My voice came out incredulous. “You’re going to make me wait until the _fireworks_ to have dinner? What about _lunch_? I’ll starve to death!”  
  
“I promise you, I won’t let that happen. I like way too many of Disneyland’s snacks for that to happen!” Chris took a few steps towards me and leaned on the railing. “So… lady with no name… are you in?”  
  
“Fine. Yes.” I leaned toward him, giggling out the rest. “But only if we can get Dole Whip… and because I was headed to Space Mountain anyway.”  
  
“You had me at Dole Whip.” Chris stuck out his elbow and I happily obliged him, slipping my arm through his. “Shall we?”  
  
…  
  
The whirl wind of rides across multiple lands, characters and of course, Dole Whip, left us both nearly breathless as we wandered out of Tomorrow Land. Chris had purchased our souvenir photo from nearly every ride, making sure to get a copy for each of us. Our conversations were peppered with boisterous laughing. We fan girled over the Princesses together and even found Mary Poppins again, for a photo op with Chris.  
  
As we passed the Walt  & Mickey statue Chris grasped my hand, pulling me around to face him.  
  
“So, I have an idea…” He cocked an eyebrow at me, continuing to walk towards Main Street, forcing me to walk backwards.   
  
“Ok, what is your idea?” I briefly contemplated a full stop, to force Chris to bump into me. Instead, he grasped my free hand and pulled both of them together.  
  
“I feel like a jerk for ditching my friends…” with that he stopped walking, pulling me gently to stop with him. “I think I need to rejoin them, but I’m reeeeally not ready to end our day together.”  
  
“So, what is the idea then?” I was suddenly worried. What would he do? Keep exploring the park with me… or return to his friends? If he returned to his friends, would I ever see him again?   
  
“I think, that I need to take you to dinner to get to know you more.”  
  
“But you haven’t guessed my name yet,” I joked.  
  
“Ah, yes. Well, I was thinking I’d like to amend our deal… again.” He tipped his head sideways at the last word, a grin spreading across his face.  
  
“Again!? You’re killing me smalls!” I laughed at my own joke, hoping he would understand the reference.  
  
“Ha!” His eyebrows shot up in delight. “I love the Sandlot!”  
  
“You better!” I piped back at him. Chris was absentmindedly rubbing his thumbs over my hands, a gesture reminiscent of nearly every line we had waited in together.  
  
“OK, how about this... I’ll go join my friends in their hunt for all the princesses, then we will meet back here for dinner. If I can guess your name before the fireworks start, we’ll be on for another date tomorrow.”  
  
“Oh? So you’re not only THAT confident in your name guessing, but you’re also THAT confident in the fact that I’ll want a second date with you?” I couldn’t believe my _own_ confidence at that moment.  
  
“Ho ho ho, I see how it is!” Chris took a step back, letting one of my hands go to clutch at his chest. “I’d say I’m hurt, but… Yes. Yes I am that confident. On both points.”  
  
My mind was reeling. _Chris Evans, wants a second date with me… and we haven’t even been on our first._

“Let’s meet back right here,” Chris looked down at the ground. Spying a Survey Marker he took a small step to his right and I followed. The toes of our shoes came to touch over the marker. I beamed up at him, nearly lost in his eyes. “Let’s say, 5:45? I’ll make a reservation for 6:00?”  
  
“That sounds… amazing.” Butterflies took flight in my stomach. “Where are we going?”  
  
“Leave that up to me.” He winked. “So long as you like surprises.”  
  
“I do… but I’m not very easy to surprise. I ask too many questions.” I looked down as I blushed.  
  
“You can ask as many questions as you want.” Chris tilted my head up with a single curved finger. “I’m just not going to answer any of them.”   
  
_Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me! KISS ME!_ I pleaded mentally.  
  
Chris took one of my hands in his, lifted it to his lips and pressed a kiss to my knuckles. My knees went weak. _This boy is too much._  
  
…  
  
For the next couple of hours I attempted to stay busy. To say that sounds strange, on multiple levels, would be an understatement. First of all, who needs to attempt to stay busy in Disneyland? Second, my attempts to stay busy would have made a hyper-active-squirrel tired.   
  
I rode rides, met characters, searched for hidden Mickeys, counted little girls in Snow White costumes, witnessed Jedi Training and toured Sleeping Beauty’s Castle… twice. Anything and everything I could do, to keep the butterflies calm, I did it. I resisted the urge to check my watch every five seconds. Instead, I tracked the time by eaves dropping when guests asked cast members for the time.

Around 5:30 I started checking my own watch. I was not going to be late… but I did not want to seem over eager by being early. I coached myself mentally. _Be cool. Be calm. Remember to breathe. Don’t shake. Don’t let your face turn red._  I took a detour to the closest bathroom, finger combing my hair and checking myself in the mirror. _Should I have changed my clothes?!_  
  
My head was low, eyes focused on the bricks so intently that I nearly stepped on Chris’s toes. I smiled at our feet before I look up into those dreamy blue eyes.  
  
“Hi,” he beamed down at me.  
  
“Hi!” My smile matched his.  
  
“How does the Blue Bayou sound?”  
  
“Sounds like you might have pulled your celebrity card to get us in there on a summer night with such short notice,” I laughed the words out. "Should I have changed my clothes?"  
  
“I may or may not have... and no, you are perfect just the way you are.” Chris looked devilishly handsome with his sly smirk. I finally noticed that he hadn't changed his clothes either. “Shall we?”  
  
I again, obliged him by slipping my arm through his. This time, Chris tightened the gap between us, pulling me close to his side. My hand lightly palmed his shoulder and he placed his own hand on top of mine.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chris had nearly pouted when I questioned him sitting on the same side of the booth as me. Laughing at his pouty face was the perfect ice breaker. Conversation flowed like water between us. We ate course after course, selecting each as we squished together behind a single menu. Our waiter, a sweet older lady, teased us mercilessly over our flirting.   
  
We discussed a broader range of topics than I had ever thought possible. We joked, we laughed, we teased. As it turns out, having Chris sharing my booth bench with me, was the ideal spot. His fingers traced invisible designs over the backs of my hands. When his laugh became physical, he would grab at my leg or pull me into a side hug. He would not-so-cleverly leave his arm around my shoulders, eventually adjusting to drape his arm over me. The weight of his arm was comforting and I would lace my fingers into his, resting on my shoulder.  
  
By the end of dinner and dessert, we were full of food, full of wine and full of adoration for each other.  
  
When the check arrived I realized that Chris had still not used his last guess. Uncertainty washed over me. I was sure that our date was going well, absolutely confident. But… Why had he not even brought up the topic of my name?  
  
“Are you worried?” Chris clearly sensed the change in my body language. I simply looked over my wine glass at him, as I sipped slowly. “Because I haven’t used my last guess…” His brow furrowed in his own worry.  
  
“Yes...” I was mortified. I felt my cheeks heat up and my hands begin to tremble.  
  
“Well… you know the fireworks don’t start until 9:30, right? We’ve got time.” He rubbed my leg and smiled reassuringly at me.   
  
A new fear entered my mind. _What if he guesses wrong?_ This thought, surprisingly, had not occurred to me until this very moment. Now the idea invaded my mind, letting little else through.  
  
Chris paid the check and we walked slowly, hand in hand, back into New Orleans Square. Dark had fallen over the park. My favorite time to simply _be_ in Disneyland. All the lights seemed to twinkle and everything was blanketed in calm, despite the rides still running in full force. The delighted squeals of children were now replaced with adults attempting to reign in their glee.   
  
“Do you like beignets?” Chris asked suddenly.  
  
“I do! I love them,” I replied, eyeing the Mint Julep Bar behind us.  
  
“Good… I’ll file that note away for later.” Chris mimed folding a piece of paper and placing it in an inner coat pocket. I smiled, knowing that he was clearly nervous as well and unmistakably still invested in our crazy little tryst.  
  
As we exited Frontier Land I noticed Chris’ hand was clammy. I giggled quietly, thinking: _Chris Evans is nervous!  
  
_ “I want to amend our deal, again.” Chris’ voice shook.  
  
“Is that so?” I stared straight forward as we continued to walk.  
  
“I want to check in with my friends… but I’m afraid you’ll disappear.” He cleared his throat and stood a little taller. “So, I was thinking I would kiss you, to make sure you won’t ditch me before the fireworks.”  
  
“Oh were you!?” I whirled around to face him, continuing to walk backwards, towards Main Street.  
  
“I was….” Chris’ face flamed red in the low light of Disney at night. “But… I decided…”  
  
“Oh you _decided_?” My confidence came roaring back to life. I was almost dancing as I walked backwards.  
  
“Yes, I _decided_ … that I cannot kiss you goodnight if I don’t know your name. No matter how hard I want to.” His face was serious. It seemed he was trying to convince _himself_ , more than me.   
  
“I see.” I stopped our walk. “Well, maybe it’s time to use your last guess?”  
  
“I don’t think it is. I think I need to do one more thing.” Chris looked down, spotting our Survey Marker. “Hey, look at that.”  
  
I forced a smile as I looked down at the toes of our shoes touching, yet again, over the Survey Marker.   
  
What were all of these mixed emotions running through me? Fear, that he would guess wrong. Fear that he would guess right, but change his mind about me. Fear that he would not even use his last guess. Fear of the unknown. _What exactly is this one thing he needs to do!?_ I suppose it wasn’t a mix of emotions, it was simply fear. _  
_  
“I want to go check in with my friends. Will you meet me back right here. Right in our spot?”  
  
“Our spot?” I asked, quietly.  
  
“Yes, _our_ spot. I think I’ll pull my celebrity card and have it re-named.” He winked at me. It was clear that he was trying to put my mind at ease, but that job was fruitless. My head was buzzing and my heart was racing.  
  
Chris grasped my free hand and collected our hands together. This sweet gesture seemed to have already become a _thing_.   
  
“Please… please come back for the fireworks.” His eyes were dark, maybe there was fear in _his_ eyes too.  
  
“I will. I promise.” A small smile escaped from my mental anguish as Chris kissed the back of my fingers.  
  
_I can do this._ I willed myself. _I can walk away from Chris Evans. He wants me to come back. I’ll come back and he will guess my name. He will guess the right name._   
  
I dropped my hands and slipped past Chris, headed towards the castle. I had no plans, no direction, no idea of what I was going to do until the fireworks. Maybe I would just find myself a bench to sit and sort through all of my thoughts. Maybe I would sit on that bench and call my best friend. Or Emily. I need to check in with Emily.   
  
Chris’ voice carried over the crowd unexpectedly. “ <y/n>”, he called out, distress in his voice.   
  
I stopped, standing up straight, my eyes forward. _Did he really just say my name?_   
  
“ <y/n>,” he called again, his voice wavering.  
  
I turned slowly around to face him and saw a twinkle in his eye. “<y/n>,” his confidence returned, as he breathed out my name.  
  
  _Did he know the whole time? No… there’s no way._ I walked back to him timidly.   
  
We stood toe to toe again, on our Survey Marker. Chris gently grasped each of my hands in his own and brought them up to his chest, placing them firmly. My eyes stared unwavering into his.  He slid his hands up my neck, resting one on each side of my face and moved his own face calculatingly, ever so cautiously, towards mine.

His kiss was so soft, so sweet, so gentle and so genuine, that I was immediately fighting back tears. This was it. The entire day had led up to this. The conversations, the laughs, the jokes… it all led up to this moment. And this moment was perfect. This moment was long and slow and sweet. His soft beard brushed my face as we deepened the kiss, breathing each other in.   
  
Chris pulled away reluctantly and pressed his forehead to mine, letting out a long happy sigh.  
  
“That was… wow.” He breathed. His hand were shaking, still on my face, thumbs near my ears, fingers lacing back through my hair.   
  
“Did you know my name the whole time?” I nearly whispered the question.  
  
“No… I didn’t. I mean, how could I?” He chuckled. “I know I _wanted_ it to be  <y/n>… but I was scared to waste my last guess.” Chris shrunk down, to look up into my eyes, that sly smirk on his face.  
  
“You _wanted_ it to?” I questioned.   
  
“Yes.” Chris stood up straight and wiped the tears that had betrayed me by slipping down my cheeks. “It’s sort of a long story… but I’d love to tell it to you someday.”  
  
“A _good_ story, I hope!” I smiled at my own exclamation. Looking up at him I noticed his eyes too, were full of tears. Lucky for him, they hadn’t spilled over.   
  
“Yes! Definitely a good one. Could get even better, too.” He thumbed my lips, staring intently before suddenly looking up at the night sky. “I’d like to watch the fireworks with you, if that’s ok?”  
  
“Yes… I would like that very much.”


End file.
